Electromagnetic beams, such as laser beams, are frequently used to transmit digital data, for example, in fiber-optic systems for long-distance telephone and internet communication. Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern telecommunications and data communication. Examples of optical components used in such systems include optical or electromagnetic radiation sources such as light-emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, optical modulators, and others.
Systems making use of optical components often rely upon the precise manipulation of electromagnetic beams at specific wavelengths to accomplish a desired task. The wavelength of an electromagnetic beam may be disturbed by changes in a system, such as changes in electromagnetic energy, voltages and currents, temperature, among other changes. These changes may change the wavelength of the electromagnetic beams and thereby render the system inoperable.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.